Little Harry Potter
by Hyper Hippie
Summary: Sirius is free! Sirius and Remus take Harry in, but when Harry's babysitters and the Ministry get involved in their life things become a lot more complex than should be. Betrayal, Humor, Family and Romance all occur. SB/OC, RL/OC. Slow Updates
1. The Begining

_A/n: k well look I've done this chap aren't you all proud._

_Sorry for the very slow response but I should hopefully pick things up and if I don't well…_

_You all have permission to cause me serve bodily harm._

_If your reading this for the first time I would like to welcome you but if you are looking for a story with a very good plot etc etc then this is not the story for you, though you can try it._

_I hope you enjoy and please review and I'll try to update ASAP._

_**Chapter 1 The Very Boring Beginning (The Re-do)**_

The sandy haired, brown eyed werewolf paced his living room anxiously.

"Where the bloody hell is he?"

The young 24 year old snapped to himself and the clock struck 12,

"He said he would be here at half eleven".

"If that barmy old, codger doesn't get here soon I'll-"

"Yes Remus?"

Innocently asked an old looking man, his pearly white beard almost ghost like tucked into his belt.

He was wearing midnight blue robes with stars and moons on them, his robe complete with the matching hat.

Remus looked at the floor guiltily.

Albus Dumbledore was the sole reason that he could go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, allowing him to have friends who truly cared for him, allowing him not to be an outsider like he had previously.

The old man chuckled, "Not to worry Remus you should hear what Severus calls me," Remus allowed himself to grin at that.

Severus Snape the newest teacher at his old school, potions master.

Remus used to go to school together, knew him quiet well considering that they were arch enemies.

Sevie was one man who you certainly didn't want to meet in a dark alley at night.

Albus' face lost all joyfulness and took on a serious look,

"I've brought him with me Remus no need to worry."

The elder man sighed, a deep look of regret and misery etched across his wrinkled face,

"It's a shame he chose the easy path, the path of darkness."

Remus sat down tiredly his lack of sleep catching up with his exhausted mind,

"He chose that path Professor, there was nothing we could do to help him" he rubbed his forehead,

"Who would have thought that the famous marauders would ever end up like this…?"

"Don't stress over it all Remus it is not good for the body, get some sleep I shall awaken you at 9 so you can get ready for the trail, though I must ask one thing…"

"What's that Professor?"

"Have you ever tried a Sherbet Lemon?"

_A/n - So what do ya think. Please review and tell me as this is my first actual story (gasps and faints._


	2. Thoughts and a flashback

_A/n: Hey peeps another re-do see how nice I am trying to make my story better for you._

_Any ways tell me if you want me to re-do a different chap and please enjoy!_

020202020202020202020202020

_**BOLD MAKES THOUGHT'S**_

020202020202020202020202020202020

**_Chapter 2 Thoughts and Flashbacks are highly 1 Worrying and 2 Confusing, (The Re-do)_**

Yet again Remus Lupin was pacing.

Though this wasn't his living room it was the hallway to Room 4 Floor 6.

He ran a hand through his hair, he closed his eyes tightly.

**Pettigrew was in the room, therefore providing enough evidence to allow Sirius to be freed of all charges. **

He groaned as a new thought crossed his already troubled mind.

**Once Sirius was freed he would want custody of Harry, but I have no idea where he is. **

**We could ask Dumbledore but he would have placed Harry somewhere for the last 3 years and Harry could be god knows where!**

He growled out loud as he carried on pacing, 'Bloody hell Moony! If you keep pacing there will be a massive hole left in the ground!' He could remember that day clearly.

**_START OF FLASHBACK_**

"Bloody hell Moony! If you keep pacing there will be a massive hole left in the ground!" laughed the 16 year old Sirius Black shaking his head in amusement. Remus looked up and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry mate, but why the hell did Prongs do that the stupid prat!"

Sirius laughed "O-come on this is Prongs were talking about! You know what he is like"

"Yeah I know that, but never in all my 6 years of knowing him, have I ever thought or seen him dive into a bloody Bludger to block the seeker so she could catch the dam snitch! It's only a game so he goes and does something stupid like that! ARGG!"

"Moony you know James ever since he became captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team he has been telling us that he would do anything to help the team win"

"Yeah but I didn't think he actually meant diving into the path of a Bludger and doing god knows what to himself"

"He actually broke an arm and rib" said a small fat mousy haired boy with a squeaky voice said causing Remus to glare fiercely at him.

"Sorry, sorry" he said putting his hands up in a sign of surrender.

Sirius was laughing his head of by now, "You guys are classical".

Both Remus and Peter glared at him causing Sirius to laugh harder, "I don't get what we're doing I mean …"

"Don't worry 'bout it Wormtail" Remus sighed wearily looking at his friend who some how had managed to get on the floor, "We shall never understand the mind of a madman"

Peter nodded in agreement, just before Madame Kingsly started to shout at them for disturbing the hospital wings patients.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

A small grin came across his face.

Though once his mind came back to the present the grin faded away, **so Sirius and I have to find Harry, and then take him away from his relatives. **

**Then look after Harry. **

**Merlin help me**, he groaned shaking his head.

Right so a list of places Harry could have gone

An orphanage.

Highly unlikely as Dumbledore would want Harry brought up in a loving environment and he would want to make sure he goes to the right family.

He could have gone to a pureblood family.

Also highly unlikely as most are either poor or are believed to be on the dark side _(A/n: the dark side of the force… sorry that just called for a star wars momen_t).

A muggle family.

At that a small chuckle escaped the young mans throat.

That could actually be a plausible possibility as Dumbledore would most likely want Harry not to know too much of the magical world nor know of his name; the boy who lived.

Though Remus highly doubted that.

The only other place Remus could think of was the Dursley's but surely Dumbledore wouldn't let Harry stay there it is completely … well … not right.

Petunia Dursley was Lily Potter's sister.

They never really got along Lily was a witch and Petunia hated everything that was _unusual _magic and all.

Petunia Dursley despised magic and Lily with all her heart, hell Petunia didn't even let Lily go to her own parent's funeral.

Actually Petunia blamed their parent's death on Lily's magical ability.

Harry going there was an absolute joke there was no way that could happen.

Well that's what he thought.

Lily and James both dead, Sirius hopefully an ex-convict, Peter a death eater, himself a werewolf shunned from the magical world.

Harry who knows, he just prayed that all would go well today and there would be no complications.

His pacing carried on though out the hours, waiting to see how Sirius Blacks life would turn out.

As the minutes passed, Remus became further lost in his thoughts.

Then suddenly a pair of hands snaked their way round his eyes blocking his sight.

"Guess who?"

_02020202020202020202020202020_

_A/n: well what do ya think? Please review and just so you know I'm going on a school trip from Monday to Friday so no redo or update so this and the other redo should hopefully comply and hopefully I shall update when I get back ._


	3. Moony meet Padfoot

A.n: hey there I hope you are enjoying my story cuz I know I am and I assure you it will get better after this chap I think.

Chapter 2.

Remus started to panic 'Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin' ran through his head, so he did what first came to his mind, elbowed the _stranger _in the balls.

"Arggggggggggg" groaned a male voice that sounded very, very familiar to Remus.

"Oh Merlin, Sirius, are you all right?" asked Remus guiltily bending over to his friend who was kneeling on the floor. Sirius tried to grin which did nothing to help Remus as Sirius' face twisted into a strange mix of pain and smiling,

"Course I'm fine Moony just don't do that again because it bloody hurts"

"Sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry I didn't know it was you mate I just did first thing that came to my head"

"Yeah well I can see that"

"Yeah I guess"

Both men looked at each then suddenly, laughter filled the room.

"So Sirius what happened?" Sirius' face darkened,

"Well really Pettigrew has been sentenced to a year in Azkaban then is going to have the dementors kiss", Sirius paused then smiled "I get my record cleaned, 1.000.000 Galleons for apology and my Auror licence back and best of all I get custody of mini Prongs. Hang on. Remus where is he?" Remus laughed bitterly," The rat got what he deserved, and come on Padfoot do you really think that they would let _their_ famous Harry Potter live with a werewolf! It wasn't a question and Sirius knew that,

"So where is he?",

"Petunia" spat Remus,

"WHAT YOU MEAN HARRY! THE HARRY JAMES POTTER IS LIVING WITH THAT TWAT!", screamed Sirius outraged," the cow who looks like a horse, treated lily like krap, who got married to the worlds only land living whale, who just so happens to hate 'abnormal' things like magic, the people who starved Lily 6th year's summer holidays?".

"Yep I'm pretty sure that's were Harry is mate" said Remus,

"I'm going to hurt him very badly once I've got Harry" growled Sirius,

"Who?" asked Remus curiously,

"Dumbledore and the Dursleys",

"So am I" said Remus with a wolfish smile to his lips,

And with that the 2 men stormed down the hallway the only thing on there mind.

Pay back.

A.n: I would not want to be in the Dursleys shoes so next chap is meeting the Dursleys yeah! Evil grin grows on face


	4. Hello, Dursleys

A/n: sorry I've took so long to update but typing is such hard work. Sigh. Anyhow I do not own any characters as they all belong to the wonderful J.K.Rowling.

Chapter 3, Hello… Dursley's.

'What house is it again Moony?' asked Sirius Black, walking down the plain and boring road of Privet Drive.

'Well, I'm pretty sure that it's no. 4 Padfoot' answered his companion, Remus Lupin.

'O'

'Yes well let's just look for it and get Harry out of there'. The conversation stopped as the 2 men slowly approached their destination, Remus knocked on the door and his mouth fell open with shock at how incredibly fat the man was.

'May I help you?' snapped the obese man,

'Err yeah mind if we step in?' said Remus, Sirius still in shock, yet shockingly still able to push past the man blocking the doorway.

'Would you like some tea?' asked the fat man unaware of the men's shock,

'um yes please' murmured Remus dazedly,

'be right back', and he walked out of the room. 'O yes and just encase the names Vernon Dursley', Remus turned round to face Sirius and raised an eyebrow,

'My god' gasped Remus causing Sirius to laugh deeply. Sirius turned around to look at the photos and was shocked to see that there were pictures of a beach ball,(o sorry I mean the Dursley's kid), photos of a whale and horse,(oops sorry again I mean Mrs. and Mr. Dursley) but no Harry.

'Padfoot could this be the wrong house?'

'No it can't be yet…' Sirius broke off looking thoughtful, 'Moony you don't think that they have you know abused him or anything do you?'

'No Padfoot they can't hurt a little kid its just wrong'

'Worse or better then my thoughts?'

'Dunno to be honest I think your thoughts are worse'

'Hey! Though I must say something's going on. Lets see where whal- err I mean Mr. Dursley is with our tea' finished Sirius casting Remus a grin, both leaving the room smiling. As they entered the room they both gasped in horror before their eyes Vernon Dursley had just poured the boiling hot tea over a little boy, who they were guessing was Harry due to his messy jet black hair etc.

'This has to much sugar in freak' hissed whale man in Harry's ear his face slowly turning purple, 'I told you 1 sugar not 3, you useless lump!'

'The only lump round here Dursley is you…' growled Sirius his wand out pointing menacingly at the man in front of him

'Vernon I'm home' called Petunia walking into the kitchen to finding herself at wand point.

Sirius and Remus did look happy, amused actually totally the opposite they wanted to hurt the Dursley's and that is exactly what they were going to, they raised their wands high above their heads and cried………………

A/n: Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha… cough cough ha o aren't I evil leaving you on a cliffy. Again I would like to say sorry about leaving you to wait so long but I should hopefully update soon if not well let's just say I will be killed. Please review.

Hyper Hippie.


	5. Dursleys Continued

'Cru-'

'No!' shouted Harry running in front of the Dursleys, tears streaming down his face,

'Please don't hurt them! Please!' he cried, hiccuphis tear streaked face gazed up at the two strangers brandishing the twigs.

Logically Harry knew twigs could do little harm but a prick of fear at the back of his mind had set his nerves on fire and he was sure the green light, whatever it was, would engulf the room at any moment.

'Harry, what's wrong?' asked Sirius worriedly kneeling in front of the distressed boy , his heart twisted painfully at the look of pain, horror and the look of pure terror flying across the 4 year olds face, 'Harry I won't hurt you. Please tell me, I promise not to hurt them' said Sirius praying that Harry would open up to him and tell him what was wrong and why he couldn't harm the Dursleys who had lost their bravado and were cowering by the sink.

'Those stick things,' he pointed at the wands, "They're bad, they make the green light" Harry began to cry softly, even to him it sounded wrong, and he couldn't remember anything else to explain himself.

Sirius made to pick him up and hesitated, he put what he hoped was a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder instead.

'Oh Harry' whispered Remus, coming up to the two of them.

Sirius turned his gaze from his godson and glared furiously at the cowering couple, "For Harry, I won't hurt you. Only because _he_ asked. Don't you _dare _tempt me to break my promise. _Don't you dare._"

They nodded mutely.

"We came to take you away Harry" Remus said softly as the toddler hiccupped himself quiet, "We're your uncles Harry. Would you like to come with us? I promise we won't hurt you"

Harry looked blankly from one man to the other and back again, he turned to the Dursleys, "What about them?"

"I have adoption forms from Dumbledore" Sirius told them, "Everything will be broken if they sign and you can come with us" He fixed a cold glare on the couple, "And you _will_ sign"

Vernon nodded quickly, "Pardon?" asked Remus,

"Yes" the fat man squeaked like a rapidly deflating balloon, "We'll sign, you have him, we'll never see him again" he listed in a rush.

"That's right" Sirius approved, "Harry go and pack please, Dursley lets take a seat shall we? Have you got a pen?"

_A/n: This has been re-done :)_


	6. Dreams and What is Moony smoking?

Harry awoke sweat rolling down his face, mingling with his tears. _It's just a dream, only a dream _the 4 year old thought sadly. He lay there awaiting the moment when Aunt Petunia would knock on the cupboard door to tell him to make their breakfast.

He kept his eyes tightly shut, his fists clutching desperately at the blankets that were covering him. _It was such a good dream._

A small smile graced his lips as recalled the 'dream', he had dreamt that two men called Remus and Sirius had come to take him away from the Dursley's.

The two men had took him to a pretty cottage that had a really big back garden, but one of the best things was he got his very own room, it wasn't to big nor was it tiny like his cupboard, and the men told him that they actually loved him!

His smile faded, _it's only a dream_, he sighed deeply before he got out of his bed. _Hang on a second, I don't have a bed_ his eyes widened; he snatched his glasses from the bedside table and looked around him.

His heart missed several beats, _it wasn't a dream_ he thought, his heart feeling lighter then it had in years, he barely contained a shout of joy.

He slowly crept out of his bedroom and slowly made his way across the landing to one of the other 3 bedrooms, _if I remember properly then this is Sirius' room,_ he slowly and carefully opened the door and couldn't stop the look of pure joy radiating of his face. Sirius was there, yeah ok his hair a tangled mess and an arm and leg hanging out of bed, but he was there.

Harry, just to make sure that it wasn't truly a dream, backed out of Sirius' room and entered the one next door to his own, _and this is Remus'_ and true to his memory Remus was there in bed, not nearly as much of a mess as Sirius.

Harry smiled. A true smile that could make even the foulest, depressed, evilest person smile, he skipped down the stairs and entered the kitchen, it held black tiles on the

floor loads of cupboards a very, very big fridge, a freezer, a cooker, a sink and even more cupboards and loads more stuff that he didn't know the name off.

He peaked into some of the cupboards and fridge deciding what to make for breakfast eventually he decided upon the normal English breakfast.

He had just started to set it all up when Remus and Sirius decided to grace the world with their presence.

As they walked into the kitchen their mouths dropped open in shock and horror. "HARRY JAMES POTTER GET AWAY FROM THAT STOVE THIS INSTANT!" shouted Remus once he had recovered from the shock.

Harry dived under the table trembling from head to toe. Sirius shot Remus a warning look that quite clearly said If-you-don't-tell-my-godson-that-you-didn't-mean-to-shout-and-you-wont-do-him-any-harm-i-wont-be-forced-to-cause-you-any-serious-bodily-harm.

Remus rolled his eyes and popped his head under the table, "Sorry 'bout that mate but I do the cooking here, in fact I do all the house work. That ok with you Harry?"

Harry weakly nodded his head wondering what the hell Remus was smoking because he sure as hell wanted some. Finally Harry dared to brave the area that wasn't under the table and sat on a chair that was next to Sirius who seemed to be asleep.

Remus finally finished cooking the breakfast set it all up on the plates and Harry had to look on in shock he had 2 eggs, 3 strips of bacon, loads of beans, 3 pieces of toast and loads more.

Harry looked at Sirius curiously, "What about Sirius' breakfast?" Harry timidly asked Remus who had just finished piling the plates. Remus turned around and grinned at Harry, he tapped his nose and said mysteriously, "You'll see".

As Remus placed their food on the table, Harry jumped up and Remus laughed as Sirius had now somehow woke up and was half way through his breakfast with a crash of cutlery.

Harry watched Sirius amazed he eat more then Dudley and Uncle Vernon yet he wasn't nearly as big as them, Remus prodded him then said laughing slightly, "I haven't poisoned that".

Once all the food had been finished and plate and cutlery had been washed they all sat down in silence. "Well Harry how was your morning so far?" Sirius asked looking at his god-son.

"It was ok, though when I woke up I thought it was a dream you know. Though I think some of it must have been a dream..." he trailed off seemingly in deep thought.

"What did you think was a dream Harry?" Remus asked curiously, Harry looked a little embarrassed.

"Well, after the forms were signed, I think I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I was sure we just walked down an alley, there was a squeeze and we were here. And you sent an owl out of the window"

Remus and Sirius exchanged looks, "You did fall asleep on the journey Harry" Sirius said, "But the owls true, it's a new thing the governments trying. It's faster than normal mail. And the postman can't nick it" This made Harry laugh.

"Come on" said Remus, "Lets get washed and dressed and we'll show you around the town"


	7. Thunderstorms, a Letter and Babysitters?

A scream came from underneath the table as a loud crash of thunder blasted though the blooming, spring evening. The 4 year old boy called Harry Potter giggled happily,

"Silly Padfoot",

He said in his still unbelievable cute baby voice.

'Padfoot' crawled out from beneath the table, flinching as another bang of thunder made itself heard.

He clambered on to his feet but jumped as a flash of lightening cut though the dark gloomy grey clouds, which had followed mere seconds after the thunder.

"Still afraid of Thunderstorms Pad" half stated half laughed Remus who had to quickly duck to avoid a tablemat hitting his head.

Harry laughed joyfully at his new guardians antics that were so very much different to what he was used to with the Dursley's. Remus shot his young charge an annoyed look, causing Sirius to grin like a Cheshire cat as he saw what the look meant. Remus glared at his friend but than chuckled as Sirius jumped as another clap of thunder shot through the night. A sudden pecking noise startling different to the thunder made the three male companions turn around to see an ordinary brown barn owl at the window ledge.

He opened the window and allowed the owl to fly past before quickly shutting the window as some of the rain came in to the small yet cozy cottage.

The barn owl dropped the letter down by Remus' cup of coffee, before flying of towards the window waiting for Remus to open the window.

Remus opened the window before closing it again. He slowly turned towards the letter dread showing clearly on his rapidly paling face, slowly with trembling fingers he turned the envelope over and paled even further as the ministry seal was found.

He closed his eyes willing the letter to disappear; he knew it was coming but it didn't mean he liked it.

This letter would, most likely will, take Harry away from him and Sirius.

_Dear Sir:_

_We have received notification that a young boy (who is under the age of 6) is in your care. We would like to inform you that we have arranged a meeting for you and partner (or whoever you are living with) to meet us at the ministry in 5 days time. We expect you to arrive in room 8 on the left side on the 4th level in the ministry of magic building. _

_We hope this is no inconvenience and that you can make it on time._

_Yours truly,_

_Stephanie Riles_

Remus sighed with relief chucking the letter to his friend.

Harry turned around to look at Remus; he cocked his head to the side and asked curiously and with a small hint of uncertainty

"What's wrong?"

Remus blinked at him in shock though he thought wryly to himself he shouldn't be that surprised he and Sirius had noticed that Harry was unusually observant for his tender age of 4.

"Nothings wrong mate we just need to go see an old friend" Sirius told him "Well Moony I think we need some babysitters"

"Do you now Padfoot" Remus said sarcastically

"Yes actually I do"

"Fair enough but I think we should have muggle babysitters that way we can give him the best of both worlds. I also think we should take him to school"

Sirius looked at him blankly,

"Yeah, sure… WOW can we have these can we have these" he squealed, very manly, pointing at a random advert that said

_Hi we would love to take care of your young ones no matter the age, gender, background and we also don't mind how long for, so please contact us and tell us whether you would like to or not._

_We will not kidnap your charge or scar them for life._

_We hope to hear from you soon_

_Louise and Jessica_

_xxx_

Remus raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure about these Padfoot?"

Sirius nodded grinning, Remus sighed "Alright than I'll just go ring them ask if they're available for the meeting"


	8. Lets Meet the Babysitters

_A/n: So sorry about the wait guys, well I thought I should update now for you to give you a birthday treat (think back to school when it was someones birthday and they would bring in lollypops for everyone). Thanks to hippie jade whom was my beta for this chapter. Have a nice time untill next time._

_Hyper Hippie xxx_

**Chapter 8**

**The Babysitters**

KNOCK, KNOCK

Sirius grinned,

"This is going to be fun!"

Harry smiled nervously, even though he had opened up hugely he was still a well mannered, shy, quiet 4 year old around new people.

Remus shook his head sighing,

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

He stood up, made his way up to the door, opened it and ducked quickly before a fist could 'knock' on him.

"O-My­-God! I am so sorry" cried a brown haired girl, "I didn't see you there!"

Remus just laughed, grinning he shook her hand and said happily, "No worries"

The young women sighed with relief her sharpish features relaxing. Her hair was shoulder length and appeared to be almost straight (her hair flicked out at the bottom), her skin appeared pasty next to her dark hair.

"Well still, anyway, I'm Louise Cooper one of the babysitters my companion Jessi- hang on where on earth has she disappeared to?"

Sirius and Harry walked up to the door to watch the proceedings obviously wondering where the other babysitter was.

"BOO!"

Louise squealed, Remus jumped and banged his head on the door frame, Sirius and Harry grinned and the bush next to the door fell into hysterics.

Sirius shook his head in amusement as he watched his friend rub his saw head, and a girl whom had called herself Louise was clutching her chest where her heart was taking deep breaths obviously the jump scaring the hell out of her. Though there was another girl half in half out of the bush tears streaming down her face which was going red from lack of breathing as she was quite clearly to busy laughing.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooo, you jumped at the bush."

Sirius stated all knowingly,

"How did you know that?" asked the girl wiping the tears away from her eyes she slowly stood up next to her hyperventilating friend.

She had childish features that seemed to always be creased in a smile, her fair hair was rather wavy (not wavy as in "beautifully calm wavy" but wavy as in "I'm getting sea sick wavy"). Her skin was darker then her friends from many days spent in the sun and her cheeks were rosy from laughing.

"O, just did the same thing to the postman yesterday morning looked a lot like your friend did if I'm honest"

Nodding over to Louise who has just getting over her seemed heart attack.

"So that's why we were given the laxative chocolates today"

"Laxative chocolates?" Louise asked disbelieving

Remus nodded grimly "yeah… anyway you must be-"

"Jessica McKidden and I assure me aint kiddin' ya" Jessica fell into another burst of laughter.

Sirius bit his lip grinning, Remus looked very worried and Harry looked like he was having the time of his life.

Louise whacked Jess around the head asking very quietly how old she was.

"Err… 21?"

"Yes your 21 now stop acting like your 5" Jess stuck her tongue out and pouted. Louise groaned.

Harry laughed at the girls, thinking how alike they and Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony were.

His two guardians shared a grin, "Told you they weren't that bad"

"O shut up Paddy" Remus moaned rolling his eyes,

"Ha-Ha but seriously look at mini Prongs"

"Merlin's beard is he laughing at something other then you violently abusing me!" said Remus sarcastically

Sirius grinned as if remembering fond memories,

"Aye abusing Moony, some of the many highlights of my years, OW! What was that for?"

"Being a prat" Remus muttered darkly turning to watch the two girls.

Louise whacked Jessica round the head again

"O-grow up!"

Jess just stuck out her tongue again.

"Aaa!" Louise cried out with irritation.

Remus sensed the need for a distraction,

"You tow sure you can watch Harry any amount of time? As we don't actually know how long we will be gone for"

"Yeah no worries, Jess here wants to work with kids around Harry's age so it'll be good practice and I've looked after youngsters who knows how long for and time don't matter because we have no social lives"

Remus smiled at that "Are you positively sure"

"YEAH!" cried Jess bouncing up and down, Harry laughed at her

"Actually, Harry's no problem, Jess…err…well lets not go there" Louise laughed.

Remus grinned though asked "why?"

Jess just grinned. A marauder grin.

"O"

Louise just nodded.

"Alright then, we shall set off then"

The two people (Remus and Louise) turned around to find the other 3 no where to be found.

_A/n: ooooooooo so what's going to happen next? The only way you can find out is if you review. Well actually if I type but your reviews motivate me! Please………_


	9. Jessica, Louise, Harry and Cheese

_Chapter 9_

"I can't believe you just did that" snapped Louise as she dragged Jessica into the kitchen area, Harry followed them giggling.

"Do what?" Jessica asked innocently, her big blue eyes wide. The façade was fooling nobody, least of all her fellow babysitter.

Louise glared at her, her expression putting Harry in mind of a volcano about to erupt. Jessica decided to opt for forgiveness; "I didn't mean to" she whined causing Harry to laugh again.

Louise raised her eyebrows and winked at Harry.

"I didn't!"

"Hmm " she turned away and ignored her further proclamations of innocents and made herself a cup of tea.

Harry sat at the table and watched fascinated at Jessica's belief that the more she went on the truer her lie would become, and at the way Louise seemed to have just flicked the off switch on her anger and was now sipping tea opposite him.

"Hey, can I have a cheese sandwich?" Jessica asked once she was satisfied she was no longer in trouble, Harry and Louise to give her funny looks, "What?"

"Fine, what would you like Harry?" Louise asked as she climbed to her feet in an all suffering manner Harry smiled shyly at the small woman and mumbled something that wasn't understandable. Jessica flopped down next to him and put a hand to her ear theatrically, "Pardon?"

Harry stared at her.

Louise sighed "Would you like cheese, ham, tuna, jam, banana –"

"- Hey! Why does Harry get to have banana? You never let me have it" Jessica exclaimed dramatically, pointing an accusing finger at her. Harry laughed at his new found clown before relpying;

"Can I have banana and jam please?"

"Of course you can Harry" Louise smiled at him, Jessica looked insulted.

"Oh I see how it is, you like Harry more than me! Well fine than if that's the way things are going to be" she leapt at the four year old and tackled him to the ground. Harry shrieked and kicked her in the shin, Jessica howled and hopped in a circle clutching her leg, "Nobody loves me!" And she collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"You asked for cheese" Louise pointed out her pulling her up from the floor and pushing her into the chair next to Harry who was sniggering.

"Oh yeah" she said sheepishly, grinning at Harry who stuck out his tongue, Lou just sighed, "Jess go find me a banana"

Jess huffed dragging herself out of the chair huffing and puffing like it was the worst task in the world, "See Harry" she moaned "She treats me like her very own personal slave"

Harry smiled sadly, he knew this was all a game the girls were playing with him but he had only left the Dursleys a week ago. He shook his head and watched as Jess walked straight past the fruit bowl next to her and started to ransack the pantry.

"Well how else am I meant to treat you?" than turning to wink at Harry she quietly added "slave" Harry tried to keep a straight face.

"Well for starters you could be nice – kind, actually ASK for things" Jess listed trying to find the bananas.

Louise turned to Harry with a sigh and waved the fruit bowl at her, Jess shrugged and continued her investigation of the fridge.

"Turkey-Ham! I wonder how they make that, maybe there's an animal that is part pig and part turkey" her head came out of the fridge "Damn that's one painful mating season" Louise and Harry exchanged amused looks.

"Jess" Harry asked innocently, drawing out her name in an infant whine.

"Yes Har-Bear"

"What's mating season?"

Louise grinned gleefully at her from the chopping bord, a look of pure satisfaction written across her face which could have been translated as "Explain that then, no not me, YOU!"

"Erm well" Jessbegan fiddling with her hair, "When a boy and girl love each other very much they can have babies, but Lou and I can't really go into it much more until your older"

"How much older?" Harry asked

"13"

"9" Harry said back

"No way 12"

"9 ½"

"Nu uh 12" Jess said not budging

"Fine than 10?"

"11"

"Deal"

"What? No! Damn you Harry!" Jess moaned, Harry cackled at her.

"Shame Jess, outsmarted by a 4 year old"

"Shut up Lou" Jess sulked. Shaking a fist at the triumphant toddler.

Harry just smirked and walked into the front room turning the television on, Jessica and Louise followed with the sandwiches and settled down to wait for Harry's guardians to come back.

"I like Cheese" Jess stated randomly and hour later, having just watched only just finished her sandwich much to Harry's bemusement.

"Apples are nicer" Louise said back, Jess frowned,

"No way! Cheese all the way"

Harry decided to take advantage of Jessica been distracted and stole the remote of fher and began to flick through the channels.

A scream ripped though the house.

* * *

"You alright Padfoot?" Remus asked "You've been oddly quiet ever since the meeting"

"Yeah I'm fine, there's nothing wrong, nothing at all" Sirius said a little too quickly, he turned to Remus and smiled, Remus sighed and was about to say something else when both men stopped. Their hearts lept into their mouths, "Harry" Sirius gasped

They both turned and ran to the house, three wide eyes and shocked expressions greeted them in the living room.

"We heard a scream" Remus explained, feeling a blush start around his neck,

"Yeah" Sirius added feeling just as embarrassed, "Sorry, don't really expect screaming on a 5 O'Clock show do you?"

"Right, sorry. Harry must have turned the volume up by accident" Louise mumbled, Harry nodded miserably, Remus smiled weakly at him, "No problems... How much for the two hours?" The spell of shock and embarressment broke and time seemed to rush until the babysitters had left and the two men and boy were left alone.

"I'm sorry I-" Harry began,

"Don't be Harry, it was an accident" Remus said, "I think we should have a talk"

"I really am-"

"No" Sirius interrupted, "We want to talk about your parents and you and ... magic"

_A/n: The cliffie is not my own so blame Hippie Jade, and also blame Hippie Jade for actually kicking me into gear and typing the basics of this chapter all finetuning and adjustments go to the wonderfull Hippie Jade._

_Thanks to ALL the reveiwers, story alerters, story favouriters and C2 adders it means the world!_


	10. A Trip To The Park And Sirius' New Girl

Harry stared at his hands, he knew that he acted too old for his age and that this gave the impression of intelligence and so his guardians had been frank with him. He was grateful for it, he looked up at them.

They were leaning back in their chairs looking relieved, he turned to look at the photo they had given him of his parents and then back to his uncles. "I can't tell anyone?"

"No Harry" Sirius replied, "That is the most important rule"

"Not even the babysitters?"

The two shared a look, "Do you like them Harry?"

"Yes, the mad one made me laugh and the other makes good sandwiches" Remus sighed,

"That's good Harry, but you mustn't tell them. Remember muggles?" Harry nodded, "They are muggles and we must be careful, there are still people who would want to harm you"

"They wouldn't-"

"I'm sure they wouldn't but muggles are easy targets for those that would. It would put them in danger as well."

Harry thought about this for a moment, "Then why hire muggles? Why not wizards?"

Sirius frowned, "It is safer for you,; bad wizards are hard to tell from good wizards whereas muggles don't know who you are and so will not be a threat. We also want you to know about your mum's world as well."

There was a knock at the window causing them all to jump and look around, a brown owl stared haughtily back with a letter in its mouth. If it had had eyebrows they would have been raised, nevertheless the owl's expression told them that if the window was not opened now it would start to peck.

Sirius stood up and let it in, he received a clip around the ear from its wings for the trouble, and the owl dropped its letter on the floor and flew off with the owl equivalent of a huff. They stared after it and then at the letter.

"Is it about your lantropey?" Harry asked as soon as Remus had opened the letter,

"Lycanthropy" he corrected, "And yes, that's what the meeting was about. She wants to meet again here."

"You mean have a nose around?" Sirius growled, "Meet 'the-boy-who-lived', get critical about how we live?"

Remus blinked at the onslaught, "Yes, pretty much."

"I don't want Harry here with her asking questions. Can I take him out?"

"No, she wants us both here" Sirius clutched his fists together, Harry decided that now was the best time to interrupt the conversation;

"You could get the babysitters to look after me. I don't mind."

Sirius and Remus considered this, "Ok then, Sirius will phone them now."

"Awww! Why me?"

The knocking alerted Remus to the fact that the babysitters where at the door, "Do you think it'll be a repeat of last time?" he asked Sirius worriedly, Sirius merely laughed, "I hope so, Harry!" he called up the stairs. The boy ran down the stairs his green eyes alight, "Are they here?" he asked excitedly.

Remus laughed, "I think so, why don't you open the door and find out?"

Harry grinned and ran up to the door and quickly opened it, "Harry!" squealed a familiar female voice whose owner picked him up and twirled him round in circles, "Jess!" Louise shouted coming up towards the spinning duo "Be careful! Remember what you did to you brother"

"Aw but Lou, he was annoying, Harry's not" Jess whined but put him down anyway. Harry, still laughing, pulled Jess into the small cottage and began telling her exactly what they were going to do.

"Well, I see we don't have to worry about you two boring him" Sirius remarked jokingly as the remaining adults followed the other two into the cottage. Louise smiled, "I doubt it, but I don't think I'll be able to survive another couple of hours with them two with out gaining some more grey hairs"

Remus laughed, "I know what you mean; Jessica seems just as bad as Sirius"

"Hey!" pouted Sirius, "I'm not that bad"

Remus and Louise exchanged raised eyebrows, "Of course not" Remus told him, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"So what we are doing with Harry today?" Louise asked, Remus shrugged,

"Well I was hoping you and Jessica could go to the park in town as we haven't been able to since he has been with us and we don't want him here with the social worker visiting" Sirius replied.

"Of course, we have to catch the 244 don't we?" Louise asked as they walked into the back garden. Following the squeals of Jess running around the garden with Harry tucked under the one arm.

Remus nodded "Are you sure you two are okay with this?"

Louise nodded, smiling as she watched Sirius grab Harry from Jess and run from her as she proceeded to chase them.

"Jess adores Harry, and that's only after 1 meeting. He's a great kid, with great guardians, so we're fine. What time do you want us to leave?"

"Well the next bus is due in 15 minutes" Remus said slyly.

Louise nodded, than her eyes widened, "15 minutes... JESS! HARRY! COME ON WE HAVE TO GO NOW" and with that Louise grabbed Jess who was holding on to Harry in a tug of war with Sirius and proceeded to drag them both out the cottage.

Sirius stood there for a moment, "I lost?" he asked, Remus rolled his eyes.

"Come on" he said, "Lets go and wait of the official"

Sirius and Remus went to wait for the Ministry Official in the living room, they sat up straight on the settee next to the fireplace and periodically flicked invisibly lint from their sleeves and trousers. Sirius glanced at his watch, "She's late" he said, "Why are they always late?"

The fire sprang to life and a spinning figure flung out it's arms and came to a halt. The woman stepped out of the fireplace with a smile and swept her stringy blonde hair from her flushed face, hand, "Stephanie Riles, shall we start?"

Louise sighed and nudged her frowning friend, "Come on Jess cheer up, your not normally this quiet". Jessica turned with a deep sigh and tried to smile at her worried companion before turning back to watch their charge run around; playing in the park, "It doesn't fit Lou" she said, her sorrowful blue eyes regarding her friend, "It just doesn't"

"What doesn't fit Jess?" Louise asked quietly, it wasn't often Jessica was this quiet, it often meant she was figuring out something that wasn't all that good.

"Harry" was her only reply. Louise looked at the black haired boy who was sliding down the slide laughing, Jessica did have a point, she thought, Harry wasn't like the other children. He was shy, quiet and very obedient, also very hesitant and wise for his age. He got a sad look on his face when certain things were mentioned. Like the slave topic.

"It's just not right for a 4 year old to be so quiet, so worried all the time. He should be a goby little brat who you want to throw out of the window. Something happened to him, especially since Remus and Sirius have all these social visits." Jessica said crinkles appearing on her head, "What could have happened for them to take Harry away from his Aunt and Uncle"

Louise sighed and placed a hand on Jessica's shoulder "Maybe your thinking to much on the matter. After all things could have taken a turn for the worse for his family and they had to give him up for a better lifestyle"

Jessica shook her head, "That doesn't't explain his behaviour" Louise sighed knowing her friend was probably right in the matter. She turned her head to watch Harry but gasped at the sight that her eyes met.

Harry was surrounded by several other larger boys all who were laughing and poking him. Her gasp made Jessica turn to look; she quickly stood up and left the bench and with a face like thunder and made her way up to the boys. Louise quickly grabbed her bag and made her way after Jess hoping that her friend didn't start on the other boys.

"Leave me alone Dudley! I didn't do anything to you!" Harry cried out, but the other boys laughed and the largest one ,that looked remotely like a pig, snorted, "Oh yeah? Is that why you got freaks to come and take you away from Mum and Dad?"

"I didn't make anyone do anything! Please Dudley, just leave me alone" Harry whimpered pitifully, "Why should I, freak? Now mum has to do all the cooking and cleaning and can't play with me anymore. I think you should pay for it" The boy, Dudley, said, the other boys nodding in agreement.

Louise, with a look of horror on her face, turned to the group of parents standing watching the scene; "How disgusting! Does no one here have a shred of decency in them? The boy is been ganged up on! He is 4 years old! You should be ashamed of yourselves! How would you like it if it was one of your own?" she screamed at them.

The sudden shouts made the group of boys look up and than back away in fear when they saw Jessica's glowering face, "So Harry, how are you doing? Need me to grab any of the boys and take them to a cliff so you can push them off?" Her eyes narrowed, "Because I will do it if they continue glaring and threatening you. Perhaps they should just go back to their parents?"

Bending down and picking up the pale and shaking 4 year old, she walked over to Louise, "Come on Lou, they aren't worth it" Louise nodded and turned away.

"We aren't worth it? Excuse me but if you're talking about the freak you're holding than I think you might need some help" said a voice from the crowd,

"Oh and who are you to judge, Madame?" Jess asked still sneering.

"Petunia Dursley – that things Aunt" the woman said her ,long pointy noise sticking up in the air.

"Well than I have a few bones to pick with you! For example; why the hell did you let your 4 year old nephew cook?" Louise asked, starting calmly and finishing in a shout, she advanced on the woman who was quickly shrinking in fear "Listen to me and listen to me well, my friend holding Harry has no qualms about making your life misery for what you did to that boy, and don't let me mistake you but once his guardians find out – or even if they already know - I have no doubt they would do the same"

"What can she do? She's only young?" the confident statement turned into a nervous question.

"Yeah and her uncle works with abused children in court cases, and trust me when I say that he's _very_ good at his job."

"But we didn't abuse him" Petunia stumbled pulling her son behind her,

"You think so? I'm sure that's not what he'd find out. Now do I have your agreement that you, your husband, your son and any other member of your family wishing Harry harm will not come near him? Ever" Louise finished in a deadly tone.

Petunia nodded frantically and Louise gave her a nasty, satisfied smile, "Good" and with the final word she span on her heals and walked towards Jessica who was slowly rocking an exhausted Harry to sleep. "Come on; let's go see what Remus and Sirius have to say for themselves" Jess announced when she was close enough to hear her.

Louise hurried after Jess, Harry jogging alongside her in the hurry. Jessica and calmed from furious to merely outraged and was fast approaching anger from the opposite side she was used to.

She could hear thing other two behind her. Louise was right, it was not their business to question employers, Harry wasn't in any danger from them. _They had no right._ All they could, _should_, do is tell them about the meeting they had had in the park. And keep an eye out for those people in future, so the could hurt them.

Alright, so she hadn't said the last part but Jess had mentally tacked it onto the end of the conversation. She reached the garden gate, unlatched it and waited for Louise and Harry to catch up before walking down the path and knocking on the door.

It was opened by a frowning blonde woman, "Who are you?" she asked, behind her Remus stood with his arms crossed and an annoyed expression on his face. Jess raised her eyebrows at her, "They're the babysitters" Remus said, "I would have introduced them if you hadn't ran at the door"

Stephanie rolled her eyes and walked back into the house, "That was rude" Harry stated pulling off his coat, Remus put a finger to his lips and smiled, "Did you have fun?" he asked.

"Yup"

"Except Jess got into a fight with his aunt" Louise added.

"His aunt?" he exclaimed, "Where did you go?"

"Just the park, his cousin started picking on him and then Jess intervened and made him cry"

"Made his cousin cry?"

"Yes" Harry answered with a happy grin on his face, "She threatened him", Remus raised his eyebrows momentarily;

"I see. I would invite the two of you in but the social worker is about to leave and she thinks visitors are distasteful."

Jess nodded sourly, "One of _those ones._" she said with unnatural insight, Remus nodded with a forced grin.

"Yup, no doubt we'll see you again"

"No doubt. Bye Remus, bye Harry" Louise said, Jess followed her down the path to the gate,

"Yeah, bye Harry. See you soon"

Remus shut the door and walked after Harry down the hall and into the living room where Sirius was leaning against the fireplace with a tiered expression on his face, "She's gone"

"Thank goodness" Sirius gave him a sideways glance, "What?"

"How would you like me to tell you that everything is sorted now?" he asked,

"I would like to know the catch" Sirius sighed and sat down.

"When she came back from answering the door one thing led to another-"

"Oh Merlin-"

"And I asked her out on a date. What? I've dated people I've known less about. Anyway, then she said that she found nothing wrong with Harry staying with us as long as he was away on full moons and then she said yes"

Remus narrowed his eyes while he figured out what he had just been told, "So...why did you just tell me about you getting a date?"

Sirius grinned, "I couldn't wait until after"

_A/n: Well between Hippie Jade and myself this chapter was written and complied all within 24 hours of the last update. So I expect some thankyous!_

_I would like to say a MASSIVE thanks once again to all the alerts, favourites and reveiwers as their is just to many to name, and to Hippie Jade._

_ALSO do not expect daily updates because it is hard work! Me and Hippie Jade have idea and are eager to carry on with the fic but as college has just started up and were new to the whole thing updates might take a while. This one was only up as a treat for staying with me - now us!_

_Thanks again_


	11. An Accident? And Fire?

_A/n: Well here it is guys, say thanks to Hippie Jade for me; please_

* * *

Jess was at her wits end; Louise wasn't home yet, she had barely started on her assignment and Harry was staring at her. Just staring, no suspicious grin or raised eyebrows, he was just staring.

With a huff she threw down her pen and glared at him, "What!" Harry stared blankly at her for a few seconds before giving her a shrug and finally blinked; "Nothing, I just wanted to see how long it would take for you to snap" Jess sagged at the child's grin and groaned in an all suffering manner.

Harry quite liked his monthly sleepovers at the babysitters but somehow he had imagined their shared flat to be more odd. In actual fact the only word that could describe it was small. Swinging his feet idly resulted with his feet hitting the wall, and so he discovered the fun of staring.

Jess narrowed her eyes at him, apparently he was been too quiet, Harry stuck his tongue out at her.

"Honey I'm home!" Louise called from the front door,

"Thank goodness!" Jess called back, "We were getting hungry"

"I love you both too" Louise snapped throwing her bag down and running a blistered hand under the tap, Harry peered over the sink, "What happened to your hand?" he asked.

"Burnt it at work Harry" Jess grinned at her back and began to sway joyfully in her chair,

"You forgot the oven mitts again didn't you?" she sang. Louise chose to ignore her and instead turned her attention to Harry, who began to nervously look from her to the clock.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Harry groaned, "Go on" Louise ushered him to the door, "I'm going in a bit so I'll tell you a story"

Harry waited a few seconds by the door in case the offer was improved, he gave a dramatic sigh when he realised this was not the case and ran into his bedroom.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry woke up with a muffled shriek and sat up in the bed shakily. He grabbed his glasses from the book shelf by the bed and rammed them into place. Why was he awake?

He'd been dreaming about the poor old lady who had her house vandalised before been shoved into her own oven by the same criminals, and their subsequent arrest and trial (Louise didn't think much of traditional bedtime stories), when he suddenly woke up with nothing but the urge to be awake.

Harry clambered out of the bed and tiptoed to the door, opened it carefully and peered out. He could see a foot hanging over the small settee where Louse slept when he stayed, and he could hear the heavy breathing of Jess in the other bedroom. He put on his dressing gown and crept out of the bedroom, cautiously eyeing the shadows in case they became darker or moved, he made his way over to Louise and shook her shoulder.

"Mehhrg?" Harry shook again,

"Lou!" he hissed, "Something's wrong" Louise stared at him blearily.

"Huh?"

"Something's not right!" Louise sat up and looked at him;

"Do you want the bat again?" she asked, Harry thought about this briefly.

The bat was Louise's solution to monsters under the bed, she did not see the point in explaining that monsters did not exist because she felt the meaning changed the older you got. Instead she gave you the bat and sent you back to bed. The bat had a nail through it.

"I don't think the bat will work" he hesitated, "But I suppose it might help" Louise raised her eyebrows at him. "Please Lou. I think this is important. And we need to get Jess up."

Louise spared him a 30 second blank stare before swinging her legs round and standing up, she walked to the front door, picked up the bat in the umbrella stand and flicked on the light on her way back to Harry. He anxiously watched her until she was by his side again before creeping into Jess' room and shaking her awake as well.

Jess entered the world of the conscious with the worried faces of Harry and Louise staring at her and a large, ominous bat with a nail threw it held over the shoulder of the latter. Needless to say this made her jump.

"AA-!"

"Shhhhh!" Harry interrupted, "Something's wrong!"

Jess glared at her alarm clock and then at Harry; "I'll say, have you seen the time?"

"SHHhh..." Harry began before a shadow appearing at the door caused fear to close his throat up; Jess grabbed him and threw him over the bed where he landed with a stifled thud, Louise gripped the bat.

A hooded figure was now visible in the doorway looking like a rather forgetful grim reaper, it raised a hand and shot fire into the room.

Harry felt the heat and hurriedly rummaged in his dressing-gown pocket for his two-way mirror, he could hear the crackling of the flames and he was sure some of the things been shouted were words he shouldn't be hearing. "Sirius!" he yelled at the blank mirror, "Help!"

Someone knocked into him and sent the mirror flying into a heap of cuddly toys, "Harry" it was Jess, "What's going on? Never mind. Move!" she half crawled, half dragged him to the window and reached up to open it while keeping a firm hand on his head to stop him from getting up.

With a thump Louise landed next to them, "I hope we have fire insurance" she snapped, the bat had been embedded into one of the intruders and she looked quite upset about it's absence.

"Is this really the time to develop a sense of humour?" Jess asked opening the window, she risked a glance around the room, "Why have they gone?"

"Because the flat is on fire" Harry answered scrambling onto the outside ledge after her, the three of them edged along it to the kitchen where a smashed window later they were back inside.

Sirius was already there.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sirius held the bridge of his nose for a second before looking back up at his girlfriend, "For the last time; it is all taken care of"

Stephanie scowled at him doubtfully, "I still think a mind wipe would have been better. None of this getting rid of the evidence and hinting it was a dream rubbish"

Sirius scowled back at her, "Same magic, only hinting is less dangerous than mind wiping. You know that. Anyway, the ministry also said there was no need for mind wiping when they got there. Are you forgetting its them that did all the cleaning up?"

"No! I just don't think its safe. You know I'm only thinking of Harry's safety, which leads me to wander how three death eaters knew where he was on that particular night and who he was with."

Remus glared at her, "That's your job, not ours" he snapped, "And you can stop right now if this leads on to another lecture about letting Harry stop with muggles"

Stephanie smirked, "My point has already been proven. And I'm only saying that only six people knew his location and the two of them protecting him were also uninjured"

"Shut up" Remus replied venomously, "And they weren't uninjured, all of them had burns that needed healing"

"Both of you be quiet" Sirius interrupted mid-argument, "I can't hear myself think"

"All I'm saying is that it is very suspicious how they escaped without more harm done, burns are easily cured. There was no need to snap." Stephanie paused, "They are muggles, they should have been killed on impact, not just left to burn. It doesn't add up"

"You sound as if you wanted them to die" Remus said bitterly

"Not at all" Stephanie said sweetly, "However it's very odd isn't it"

"Yeah I guess, but lets just be grateful and all be peaceful" Sirius said sighing giving up on trying to stop the arguing. Stephanie nodded and replied, "Okay then, well I'm off, I've got plenty of paper work to do. Toodles" she said leaning down to give Sirius a peck on the kiss, she then stepped into the floo network and a bang later she was gone, something fell to the floor with a thump.

Sirius knelt down to where the thump occurred and picked up a bulky folder with a creased brow and turned to Remus,"What's Jess' surname again?"

"McKidden, why?" Remus inquired, kneeling down beside him

"Well, I don't think she's as muggle as we've been led to believe"

Sirius held up the folder which on the front had a picture of a laughing man with messy, fair hair and dark blue eyes. His name written in bold above the photo: Sepheros McKidden. Voldemort's left hand man.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry sat at the table eating cereal and watching his babysitters carefully,

"I had an awful dream last night" Jess decided to share with the world at large, "About a fire"

Louise looked up from the first aid box, "Funny, I think I had a similar dream too"

"Maybe I'm mystic meg" Jess wandered aloud, she nudged Harry in the ribs and peered into his half empty bowl, "Ahh yes" she rasped, "I can see your future clearly. There shall be cheese"

Harry shoved her out of the way and carried on eating.

Louise bit back a scathing remark about the impression and stared at her hand, she'd found the plaster by the settee so it must have come off during the night. She'd come in here to get a new one from the first aid box and now she couldn't find the burn.

She checked her other hand and both arms, she stared at the box, drumming her fingers as she thought.

"I _know _I burnt myself." she muttered to herself after a few minuets drumming, a half hidden thought waved for her attention.

"And it was a _strange _dream" she pulled a puzzled face at the random thought before putting away the first aid box and having breakfast.

* * *

_A/n: Okay I think I wrote about err hang on... about 8 maybe 9 sentances in total. So you had all better say a massive thankyou to Hippie Jade._

_And aren't we nice Hippie Jade left you a cliff hanger and I decided to add another one in :)_

_Please don't kill us!_


	12. Difficult Decision

_**Chapter 12**_

_"Greyback!" a deep voice growled from the middle of the circle, a robed figure opposite stepped forward and bowed deeply and remained in that position, "Yes Milord?"_

_The tall man strode forward and smiled cruelly "How is our dearest guest doing today?"_

_Greyback smirked, "He stopped at 3am, and I don't think he appreciated your gift Milord"_

_The lord walked around the circle and stopped at the stairs, "Well then I think it's time you introduce him to a dear friend of mine, McKidden of with him" another cloaked figure left the circle and began to walk down the stairs. A scuffle was heard from behind and Greyback appeared beside him._

_"I can't believe you are still alive with the disrespect you show our lord"_

_"I need not bow or declare my loyalties; I have shown our Lord exactly how loyal I am to him and our cause. He excepts this and I see no reason as to why I need to explain myself to a lowly servant like yourself" the other man sneered_

_"I am no servant!" Greyback shouted in a restrained manner as if he didn't want to be heard, his companion chuckled quietly he raised his head and his dark midnight blue – almost black – eyes met those of Greyback, "Who is this visitor I am to meet today?"_

_Greyback smiled, his sharp blood stained teeth showing through pasty lips, "A cousin of a good friend of your old ex, if I'm not mistaken"_

_The blue eyed man laughed, "I have many ex's" he looked at Greyback and all laughter eased from his face, "I am right to assume that you are talking of Marissa"_

_Greyback smiled, but not a pleasant smile one that spoke of death "Of course, after all we know how much you loved her Sepoheoph"_

_His faced was turned into a frown, "You have captured Remus?"_

_"So you know of the werewolf? The traitor?"_

_"Hardly a traitor when his entire clan was murdered Greyback"_

_Greyback snarled, "He had our clan! We turned him!"_

_"And you are a fool to think he would ever turn to your clan for help. Now leave I have a job to do" with that the cloaked figure carried on striding down the hallway leaving his companion behind._

Remus woke up gasping, eyes wide and his breathing laboured. He brought his knees to his chest and rested his head on them his mind swirling of images from his past, the past he's rather forget. He just couldn't figure out why it was all coming back, after all this time.

His door creaked open and Sirius' head peaked around the gap. When he saw the state his friend was in he entered the room fully and sat beside him on the bed.

"What do we do?" he asked quietly.

Remus looked at his oldest friend and sighed leaning back onto the head rest, he looked at his friend and replied with the truth, "I don't know Siri, I just don't know"

"Are you always so melodramatic after a nightmare?"

"Yes I am"

"So, what do we do?"

"I still don't know!"

* * *

Jess stared up at the clouds, her forehead wrinkled with thought, Lou stared on at her friend a frown on her face

"Don't do this please; if it was about the fire then I'm sorry we both are. Jess hasn't been right since. Just let us carry on caring for Harry, I don't know what you want me to say, I don't know what you expect us to do. We haven't done anything wrong have we?"

Remus sighed looking at Louise, "No you haven't. It's just - wait, what fire?"

Louise's eyes glazed over, "Oh no, that was a dream? Yeah, I think it was..."

"Yes! It was a dream!"

"Yer, it was... what was? ...hang on what were we talking about?"

"Harry"

"Oh yer... What have we done wrong again?"

"You haven't done anything wrong Lou" Her eyes narrowed at him,

"And Jess?"

Remus hesitated, Lou's eyes flashed dangerously, "What has she done? I'll bloody kill her!"

Remus grabbed her arm as she went to storm off with a slight smile, there antics always made him smile "Don't worry about it. It's more Sirius and his new girlfriend, and an old ghost has caught up with us and we don't know how to deal with it. We just want Harry close to us at all times, just so we know that he's safe"

Lou sighed heavily, "Okay... just know that me and Jess are here for you if you ever need us. Be that looking after Harry or simply for a cup of tea or beverage of your choice"

"You sound like an advert"

"Shut up"

Lou sat down on the chair next to her, "It was nice to meet you all at any rate. It's gotten Jess out of my hair for a little while " she smiled. Remus placed a friendly hand on the top of hers and smiled gently at her,

"I know what you mean; Harry has never been so happy before and Sirius is always exhausted whenever we leave here. Some of the best night sleeps I've ever gotten have been after visiting"

Louise laughed tiredly, "It would have been cheaper to buy Nightol"

* * *

Louise stopped outside of Jessica's door and sighed. Jess was once again blasting her music, the only difference been instead of her singing along she was crying.

She looked at the paper recycling box in between their two rooms and her eyes fell upon the crumpled letter on the yellowish paper that was thrown into it. She knelt down and picked it up.

Louise gently unfolded the letter and began to read the contents, a small gasp leaving her mouth and her suddenly frozen fingers letting the letter fall...

* * *

A/n: Heya! Long time no update!

Hope you all enjoy, but I am going to dash off to watch Robin Hood, so I shall leave you in the capable hands of Hippie Jade

Byeeee x

Hippie Jade has to go home now and wash her work uniform, so toodles. CHAP 13 IS HALF WRITTEN FOR ANYONE WHO WANTS TO KNOW.


	13. Backtrack

**_Chapter 13_**

_Rissa,_

_The Dark Lord wants me to prove my loyalty. He wants you and your family dead. I do not know what to do._

_I love you_

_Seth_

* * *

"Have you decided what to do with the muggle sitters yet?" Stephanie asked Sirius as they lounged in the sitting room watching Harry play with the new toys she had brought over.

"No, after we found that file..." Sirius broke off his head falling back onto the couch, "Remus said Louise was apologetic and Jessica –"

"She's not her father Sirius" Stephanie broke in, her voice sounding stern

"I know but why would she be so quiet. That's not Jess!"

Stephanie sighed and looked up at the man sitting next to her, "Remus mentioned that they were suspicious about the fire, she was probably just trying to figure it out. Don't blame her for what her father did a long time ago. After all you yourself have tried to rid of the image the Blacks have carried over the past how many years"

Sirius sighed and nodded. He saw the sense and she was right when she spoke of the Black family image, he just wished that things weren't like this. It wasn't supposed to be; they were going to take Harry away from those damn muggles and raise him happily.

"You think we should keep the sitters?"

"I do"

Sirius nodded and stood up, "Do you mind watching Harry? I want to talk to Remus and go grab the sitters and if they are free then we shall all go for a meal. To say sorry for all of this"

Stephanie smiled, stood up and wrapped her arms around Sirius, "I would love to spend more time with Harry and I think the meal is a great idea"

* * *

Louise quickly picked up the paper and placed it into her back pocket as the door creaked open and Jessica's face appeared, her eyes blood shot and a weak smile on her lips, "Hey" she whispered her voice cracking and sounding hoarse

Lou sighed and pulled her long time friend into a hug, "Why are you getting so upset? How are you going to cope when you work with a whole load of the little brats?"

Jess pulled away, a frown on her face, "Harry's different, and you want to know why I'm upset... damn it Lou! I... You know what just forget it, okay?"

"Jess, you should talk about it"

"Well maybe I don't want to talk about it!" and with a final glare Jess slammed the door shut, her friend sighed.

Louise didn't know what was going on but she knew it was all interlinked, the fi - dream, the suddenness of Harry being taken away, Harry's past and some how it involved her friend, and not in a good way. Louise was a very logical person, so it annoyed her that instint told her that, despite logic, all these impossibly random things were connected. And she could not see it.

Taking the note out of her pocket and reading it once more she nodded to herself and went to work.

* * *

"I'm coming!" Louise shouted as she stumbled over the couch rushing to get to the door of her flat, she pulled the door open with a viscous glare and snapped "Wha- Oh Remus, Sirius, what are you doing here?"

"We came to talk, I think we may have been hasty in previous decisions and wanted to see if there was any chance of forgiveness" Remus said, Lou nodded with a dazed expression while her mind caught up with the words before opening the door further.

"Oi! Jess get your butt out of your room, we have guests!" she yelled over her shoulder before turning to the men and speaking in a quieter tone, "Forgiveness for what?"

"Why did you have to take me out of my room for?" Jess growled as she walked into the room, her wavy hair even messy then what it normally was, she walked past Remus and Sirius with out noticing them and went into the kitchen. They all heard her open a cupboard, then a bang and "Owwwwww", Jess hopped out of the small kitchen unit holding her foot, "Why haven't you moved the biscuit box yet? Harry's not coming back. Oh hello Rem, Siri." She fell onto the couch, then comically her eyes widened and she jumped up knocking her already damaged foot causing her to fall over.

Sirius started laughing, his full bark like laugh, "Hello to you too Jess" He lent down handing his hand to the girl who was currently lying on the floor. she smiled sheepishly and took his hand gratefully. Once standing upright she gave Remus a tiny wave and another small grin. "Hi!"

Louise snorted and hit her on the back of her head, "They wanted to talk so shut up and sit down. With out causing yourself any more bodily harm"

Once all four of the adults were all sat down with drinks Remus started talking, "Sirius and I wanted to apologise for our rash decisions yesterday, we also wondered if you minded coming back to baby sit again for us. Of course we understand if you wish not to"

Louise shook her head as if trying to dislogde a thought; "Jess and I would be happy to. Wouldn't we?" she turned to the blonde.

Jess glared, "I'm fine!"

Louise raised an eyebrow at her, "Hmm?"

The two friends glared at each other, Remus sat back trying to avoid been caught in the cross-fire, Sirius however didn't have the same sense of self-preservation that Remus had;

"Urm, is everything okay?"

Jess and Lou transferred their glares to Sirius, "Peachy" Jess growled.

Sirius nodded laughing nervously, "Right well... err... yeah I'll be off let us know wont ya... urm... bye" and with that Sirius shot out of the room. Louise blinked at the abrupt departure and began to laugh, Jess joined in and Remus just let out a deep breath.

0o0o0o0

"Thanks for coming" Louise said, leaning against the door frame as Remus and Sirius were leaving a little while after the glaring contest,

"Thanks for listening" Remus replied, "So we'll see you Thursday at 5 for dinner"

Louise nodded, "I'll try to get it off work, it's something to look forward to. It'll be nice to meet Sirius' girl properly and wonderful to see Harry again."

Remus smiled, and with another wave he disappeared down the hallway with Sirius beside him.

Louise closed her eyes and grinned, this gave her the perfect opportunity to do some digging.

* * *

_A/n : Heya well, there you have it. More of the plot!_

_Love the reviews and here's a few shout outs_

_**StoryTagger **: I know, the updates are bad, but they are better then what they were before. And the whole greyback and Remus thing. Well you'll find out =D Thanks for the review means a lot!_

_**angelauthor14**: Another update! Whoop! Well here's chapter 13 and glad you thought the Cliffies were evil =)_


	14. A Turn In Events

**_Chapter 14_**

_He knelt on the stone floor, bent double and moaning in pain. A cool hand took his chin and pulled it upwards to the gentle compression of a wet cloth. A very plain woman carefully wiped the blood away and dressed his wounds, she gave him a sad smile when she had finished. She lent towards his ear, her fair hair brushing into his face, "This ends" she whispered, "I promise. I will make it stop"_

_The woman lent back and her face bubbled into the familiar smirk of Sepheros; he looked angry. "Why didn't you run?"_

_"My leg" Remus replied with a wince, the blond man in front of him hit himself in the face with a screech. "Your messing it all up! They could have got hurt!" he stopped pacing and faced him, breathing deeply._

_Remus stayed silent while the man counted himself out of his rage. "Tonight. No mess ups. And only because she asked." the man appeared to ponder this sentence, "And your just a kid. I don't know why your involved at all" He left._

* * *

"Did you have to sneeze into her soup?" Louise questioned as they entered the apartment, taking off her coat and placing it in the cupboard, meanwhile Jess flopped onto the couch,

"She was asking for it! Besides it made Harry laugh and you could tell Sirius was trying not to laugh!".

Louise shook her head, "Maybe so but it was rude, especially since it was her who made Sirius see reason."

Jess just snorted, "Bet it was her who got them to get rid of us in the first place"

Louise narrowed her eyes, "You are unbelievable, what happened to not judging a book by it's cover? I thought you would have understood more so then others due to your father"

Jess looked up curiously, her brow slightly crinkled at the mention of her father, "Yer okay, he's a bit of a nutcase, but I'm not gonna let her tread on my toe and not retaliate"

"Don't you think you went a bit too far?" Lou asked from the kitchen over the sound of the kettle, which was boiling noisily,

"No, she had it in for me!"

"You figured that out because she stepped on your toes? It was probably an accident" Lou exclaimed, shaking her head as she put two sugars into her tea.

"It wasn't, it was too painful, don't forget the sneer she greeted me with! And refusing to shake my hand!"

"That's probably because you wiped your nose with it"

"She still could have said hello instead of ignoring me!" Jess said crossing her arms and pouting.

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon and Louise was miffed, she loved Harry and Jess, and was very fond off Sirius and Remus but the one thing she couldn't get her head around was the fact that she was at Their house, babysitting Their child and She was the one cooking dinner. No she just didn't understand it at all. Oh well she thought with a sigh, at least everyone else was enjoying themselves. Well at least Jess, Harry and Sirius was, but she seemed to have lost Remus, "Would you like any help?"

Lou jumped spinning around with a spatula in hand very close to hitting Remus straight in the face, they both blinked staring at the spatula. "Err, yeah sure" she grinned sheepishly slowly putting down the spatula to her side.

Finally after all the drama off cooking and then persuading Jess that it was indeed safe for her to come down from the tree because the Harry Sirius monster was not going to her, they finally sat down to eat the food that Louise had painstakingly cooked on her afternoon off.

And just as Lou was about to eat the first mouthfull of the dinner the fire flared,

"Sepheros McKidden has escaped! Quick Sirius you must help me find him! He might come and take Harry!" Steph cried out as she fell through the fireplace running towards Sirius who stood there shocked. She suddenly stopped and looked at Lou and Jess and bit her lip.

"What! What do you mean? How can he have escaped?" Sirius gasped as he got over his shock, "Damn it! Remus, you and Harry have to get out of here now!"

"Excuse me" said a quiet voice, "but why on Earth would Remus and Harry have to hide from him?" Lou stared at Sirius, the looked at Remus her gaze questioning. She didn't understand what was happening, was it Jess's dad they were talking about or was it something else. Lou hoped so even though judging by Jess's sudden pale complexion she feared it was the opposite. She jumped when Remus placed his hands on her shoulder a grim expression on his face, "Lou, I-"

"My dad wouldn't hurt Harry. None of you"

Lou, Remus, Steph and Sirius all turned around to look at Jess whose voice cracked at the end. Lou shook free of Remus' grip and went to her friend who was alone in the corner, "Well there you go nothing to worry about!" Lou said trying to smile.

"We'll have to do something, we can't let them know about this" Steph said as she stepped forward waving her wand, or stick as far as Lou and Jess could see.

* * *

_A/n: Heya! Well there you go! Much faster then last time =P Well it's all starting to happen! Can't wait for the next chapter =D _

_Oh_ _and if you ever decide that you fancy someone, don't let Hippie Jade give you advice!_

_angelauthor14 - Thank you so much for your reviews they also make me clap my hands and start the next chapter (It just takes a while for me to actually tie up little bits and check though it). Hope this chapter meets your standards and we'd love to hear what you thinks going to happen next! Thanks for the amazing review, AGAIN!_


	15. Missing?

**Chapter 15**

_Jessica,_

_Leave the boy alone._

_He will do nothing but cause you harm!_

_I have sorted means for him to be dealt with._

_Your loving Father._

* * *

Harry could hear the shouting up in his room and it scared him. He had thought everything was going so well; one moment he was about to take his first bite of dinner and the next he was being dragged to his room by Steph and told not to interfere. He liked Steph but he liked Jess and Lou more and he didn't like the idea of a wand being pointed at them. He wandered what the problem was, everyone had looked so scared.

His bedroom door opened and Jess' face appeared in the gap, "You ok kiddo?" Harry nodded and tried to straighten up from his position on the floor. He had tried and hear what was being said but the floorboards had proven too thick. Jess raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing, "Come on Harry, your uncles want me to take you out while everyone attempts to cool down"

"Where's Lou?" Jess' face twitched slightly in annoyance;

"Are you coming or not? Or do I have to tell Sirius and Remus you've being eavesdropping?"

Harry shook his head quickly and went over to her, she grabbed his hand and lead him downstairs. The house was deathly quite, Harry tried to sneak a peek into the room he knew the others were in but Jess yanked his arm when he slowed down.

"Come on!"

* * *

Remus stirred and blinked his eyes rapidly, he was quite sure he had a bruise forming above his left eyebrow, something heavy was draped across his legs, his head was resting on something soft and something else, hard, was poking his already stiff neck.

He moved his hand to his eyes to rub away dust and found both of them meeting his face with a smack; 'Ok' he thought, 'Add to the list the fact that I'm tied up'. He squirmed his shoulders to lift himself off the ground but unable to use his elbows for support he feel down with a huff. Something to his right gasped in pain and whatever he was resting on attempted to curl up.

"Remus?"

"Sirius? Sorry, did I just wind you?"

"No, I'm down here. Who else is here?"

"Dunno, can't see. Is it just three?" Sirius shifted and rolled over onto his front, sending pins and needles running up Remus' legs and making him cringe.

"Just three" he heard some more shifting, "It's 4 o'clock in the morning! Where's Harry?!"

Remus bolted upright in shock, "What!"

"Is there any particular reason I'm tied up with you two? And please don't imply it was a wild night"

Straining his neck Remus saw Lou struggling to push herself into a sitting position now he was no longer leaning on her stomach. "Where are the others?" she asked, "What happened?"

Remus turned to Sirius and saw the same panic on his face that he could feel threatening to overwhelm him. "I don't know!" Sirius cried, "But it's not good! Remus, get my wand out of my back pocket"

Louise wasn't paying attention, even when Remus pointed the wand at her and freed her of her restraints, "Your awfully calm about this" he said suspiciously, she didn't answer, "Louise!"

The small woman jumped and turned to him with a dazed expression, "What is that?" she all but whispered, pointing at the door. As one the two men turned.

Emblazed upon the door was a large skull, a green snake slithering it's way out of the grinning jaw.

"Oh no" Sirius breathed, the two men raced from the room and bounded up the stairs, "HARRY!"

Louise stared in fright at the image emblazed on the door, more footsteps thundered down the stairs and the two men entered again. Sirius grabbed her but the front of her top and shook her viciously, "WHERE IS HE! WHERE IS HARRY!"

Remus pulled Sirius away from Louise roughly, "Why would she know Paddy? She's as much a victim as us!"

Sirius growled, "Someone has taken my cub! And it points to you and Jessica!"

Louise glared at the black haired man,

"Excuse me? What exactly have we supposed to have done?"

Remus shook his head, "First we need to find Harry, think of possible suspects and-"

"-And what? Jess just so happens to be prime suspect! Well I'm sorry but you both have seemingly forgotten that your" she pointed her finger threateningly at Sirius "girlfriend has also disappeared"

Sirius snarled, "She wouldn't hurt Harry. It was obviously Jess. And I'm going to do anything to get my boy back!" He turned to leave the room but Louise's forcibly calm tone stopped him in his place.

"Fine then. If you're going to suspect my best friend of who knows how many years I want answers. Firstly why jess? Secondly what the hell was that thing on your door? And thirdly why on Earth were we threatened with sticks, the same sticks that you are both holding right now?"

* * *

_A/n: Well?_

_Please do tell your thoughts..._

angelauthor14 - Well here's the next chapter, not as much humor =( but hopefully still good despite it's shortness! And THANKYOU you're always reviewing and it always make our day! So thankyou!

HappyThestral - Thanks so much for your review! It's lovely to hear from you! And welcome to the world of shout outs! And I'm sorry but we had to leave it that way! Hope you didn't hate this chapter's ending to much =P


	16. Point Of Views

**Chapter 16**

Steph opened her eyes wearily, blinking rapidly trying to rid the sleep out of her eyes, trying to remember where she was. She looked around the room she was in, blank walls a single bed, a sink and toilet.

After a moment she remembered**.**

**

* * *

**

4:30AM

Sirius was franticly flooing everyone they knew, Remus was sending messages to the old order and Louise was curled up in the corner having a nervous breakdown. No body could truly understand what was happening, Sirius and Remus just wanted Harry back but Louise just wanted everything to make sense. Pulling out an old letter she found outside Jessica's room she reread it hoping for some clues, for something to make sense in the new world she found herself thrown into.

_Dearest Jessica,_

_How have you been? I'm sorry to hear of the accident that occurred a few days ago, if you or Louise needs anything feel free to let me know. I do enjoy seeing you both._

_But the sole reason of this letter was to warn you;_

_Your father is back at work_

_I know you are caring for that boy Harry Potter and I worry about what shall befall you all the more._

_Be careful my child and take care of your mind and heart._

_With much love_

_Marissa McKidden_

**

* * *

**

Jess sat against a stone wall, tears running down her face. She was too weak, she should never have involved Lou; she didn't know **what they'd** do or say to her.

She'd betrayed the only person who ever stood by her. As far as Jess could see, she could sink no lower especially not after what she had done and was about to do.

**

* * *

**

Remus sat down tiredly on the chair, there was nothing else he could do Sirius was flooing. He'd talk to Louise but what are you supposed to say someone whose been told that everything she believed in was in short a load of rubbish. He sighed and put his head in his hands, everything was so messed up.

He raised his head as a hand gently dropped onto his shoulder, his eyes connected to those of Louise's, "Hey" she whispered her voice slightly hoarse, her eyes were red and her hair resembled a bird's nest. She smiled weakly at him as though unaware of her apperence.

It just made him feel all the worse.

"Hi. How are you?"

"Confused" she said looking over at Sirius, "I never believed in this, Jess always said I shouldn't be so closed minded. Maybe she really did know about all this-"

"- of course she did" Remus butted in, ignoring her glare.

"Can I continue?" at his nod she carried on, "I can't believe that Jess would do such a thing. But... I never believed there was such a thing as magic either. I don't know what to do. Or what to believe in."

Louise broke off as her voice began to crack, she reached into her pocket and gave him a crumpled bit of paper. "I found this after Jess chucked it. Maybe it'll help you since it just continues to confuse me"

And with that she got up and left the room, Remus just watched her go wishing he could do something more to help his obviously distressed friend.

Sirius pulled his head out of the fire, frustration eating away at his mind. He should have done more to protect Harry. To be more aware of all possible dangers, not to have let a possible muggle girl close enough to him to be able to knock out three adults and kidnap Harry and Steph.

He didn't know what he'd do if anything happened to Harry all Sirius truly understood was that Harry was in danger. He looked up to check on Remus and saw him talking to Louise. That confused him, why would Jessica hurt Louise? Maybe she took after her father than anybody truly knew. Or maybe she was innocent. No! No.

He sighed turning back to the fire, wishing that someone, anyone would help. Just give a clue to help him find his boy. And that's when Remus gasped, Sirius turned around to his friend surprised to see him alone and with paper in his hands. Remus' eyes were wide, "I've got an idea"

Sirius grinned.

**

* * *

**

Harry couldn't believe it. He had trusted Sirius and Remus to keep him safe. He shook his young head in dismay; at least he wasn't with the Dursleys.

However when the door opened and _that _woman walked into the room, an evil smile across her face, he couldn't help but think maybe he would have been better off there.

* * *

_A/n: No reviews =( So I don't think I'm going to update any time soon then =P Please review _

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_


	17. Unlikely Allies

**_Chapter_ _17_**

"Look Lou, I've got an idea" Remus said after quickly following her into the kitchen, her face looked up at his, both faces looked weary and tired. "I need your help though"

Louise stood up quickly and walked towards him, "Of course, if I can help then I'll be more then happy to. I'm sick of just sitting around"

Remus smiled at her, "Do you know where Marissa is?"

Louise's face dropped, "No, nobody does"

"But maybe you can find her. You know Jessica's family; you must have an idea of where they are"

"I don't know, "she repeated, her brow creased for a moment, "Isn't that really sneaky? Going against their explicit wishes?"

"No, not when they've got Harry!"

"You can't say that!" Louise frowned pulling away slightly, Remus stepped forward bringing them closer together

"Louise will you do this for us? For Harry"

"I don't know Remus! I don't know where they are or if I'm comfortable about betraying Jess" Louise cried out spinning away from him and as far away as the room would allow.

He hesitated for the first time since entering the room; cautiously he walked over to her and asked quietly, "Are you leaving?"

"What? Do you not understand what 'I don't know' means?" She wailed hoarsely, once again walking away from him. She sighed and lent against the window, staring out below at a lone black dog running along the riverside.

"I know it all points to Jess, and I know you have history with her father. I just don't understand it at all. It doesn't add up. Jess wouldn't harm Harry. The biggest danger that she poses to him is caring to much for him. She couldn't hurt a fly." a small smile lit up before it darkened again "She wouldn't do anything to hurt Sirius either, or you. I know she loves her dad and I also know that she has a very big dislike for Stephanie. I don't think she would take her to wherever you believe she's taken Harry. But I just can't see her kidnapping Harry, and even if she did, not going about it in this manner, not causing all this panic and upset"

Remus stood straight in the background, his brow wrinkled but he let her rant.

"I – I just don't understand! I've known her practically since we were born, our mothers are best friends! I know her and she wouldn't do this! Remus, what do I listen to? My brain or what I feel is right?"

"Your heart tends to see through all tricks that are opposed to you" Remus said carefully

"So Jess is innocent? I don't know if that's worse. Jess has no one Remus. Her mom has left Rome or so everyone says; her father disappeared a long time ago. She has no one, no one but me. How can I abandon her when I don't truly know whether she is apart of this or whether she is just someone who has been accused of this crime?" Louise said quietly. She stared out into the dark sky and smiled. She walked up to her companion and said in the same quiet tone, "Jess wouldn't do this. I know she wouldn't. Someone has tricked us all. That much I do know. I also know that she is alone. You have Sirius. So I'm going to bid you farewell for now. Just until this is all sorted out"

She gave Remus a hug and a sad smile, "I wish this was different."

And she left the room, Remus stood staring at the door; a wistful smile on his face, "Me too"

* * *

"It's about time you arrived" the man growled turning around to face the figure that had just appeared. The figure inclined his head slightly.

"I apologise but their was some suspicion I had to avoid, unless of course you don't mind whether or not your plans are released to those who you wish it hidden from the most" he said, a slight smirk hidden on his face which was covered by the shadows caused by his hooded cloak.

"Do not threaten me Severus; it is not clever to do so. Especially in your current position"

"The Dark Lord will reward me when he finds out that I have not left the post he gave me"

"Don't give me that bull Severus, your a coward hiding behind Dumbledore. Now to business; do they have any idea of what's happened?"

"Black informed him of the missing people and all are certain that it was Jessica that stole them away... they believe that she stole them for you and our lord"

"What?" he snarled pinning Severus against the wall, "And what are they planning to do to my family?"

"They are currently starting hunts to find your elusive wife, starting near the roman statues, also they are making out that the searches for your daughter are dying down. Hoping that she will be drawn out in false hope" The hand on his throat tightened, "After which they are going to take her into custody I'm not sure what they are planning to do with her"

Sepheros let go of Severus and nodded, "Very well, I shall have to do more to protect my family. I shall have to leave tracks for Jess' friend. She'll help Jess. I shall have to deal with the other issue though separately. I can not allow such a threat to exist against my family"

* * *

Louise didn't look back, if she did she'd probably run back too. Jess was in trouble. Ancient instinct told her that, logic had failed, all she had left was instinct and if she couldn't trust herself who could she trust? She tried not to cry.

The apartment was empty; completely void of life and it made her feel physically sick. Even the furniture wasn't creaking, and if she had not sworn off logic she would have thought the fridge had been unplugged.

Logic! Ha! Look where it had gotten her! She grabbed her coat off its hook, picked up her keys and after a brief pause fetched a large bread knife, stuck it in her belt and picked up the bat before leaving. You couldn't trust logic but you could trust a large, and above all sharp, knife.

She walked down the familiar streets, head bowed down trying to forget all the memories, the ones with Jess, with Harry, even the ones with Jess's parents. She shook her head, she could have sworn she just heard Sepheros, but he couldn't be here. He was with Jess. 'Well' she thought quickly, 'that is if she was really the one to kidnap Harry'.

She stopped and glanced around again. She knew that she heard him this time. She smiled bitterly; maybe she shouldn't take it seriously, after all if her logic was failing her –

"Arg -" she started to scream as she was suddenly pulled backwards, but a hand covered her mouth before her voice picked up. As she was pulled further and further into the alleyway her panic begin to fade away, the conversation she was hearing just didn't inspire fear in her.

"Did you really did you have to sneak up on the poor girl? Good God man! You aren't James Bond!" The person who had grabbed her replied in a deep and angry voice;

"How many times, everything I do is necessary and efficient!"

"Did you just use The Voice one me? You did didn't you! What did I say about - " The man who had grabbed her winced in the way only a henpecked husband could and cut in mid rant;

"I'm sorry dear. I was caught up in the moment."

"Humph. This is Louise, she wouldn't do anything. Stop been so paranoid"

And for the first time since Harry, Jess and Steph went missing Louis felt a smile cross her face, just who she'd been looking for.

* * *

Remus sat down heavily on the chair and rested his head in his hands wearily. Harry had been missing now for 17 hours and nothing he and Sirius were doing was making any difference. He growled deeply and pushed his head backwards onto the back of the chair, frustration evident, he couldn't place things together. Everything pointed to Jessica yet Louise was so adamant that her friend, no matter how eccentric she was, wasn't to blame and he trusted her, both of them if it came down to it.

Hearing cursing coming from the kitchen he rose out of his chair and walked in to find his friend who was having just as hard a time as he was, if not worse. Sirius was hunched over the counter, his hair covering his face and his hands gripping the edge so hard that the skin around the knuckle area turned an even paler white to the faded colour they already were.

"We have to do something Remus. I can't keep sitting here doing nothing!" He pushed himself away from the counter angrily and started pacing the small room, "Damn it! Why couldn't she just tell us where they are! Or even where they're likely to be"

Remus frowned, "I don't think she knew Sirius"

The black haired man laughed mockingly, "Remus open your eyes! She was probably involved, left behind to try and dissuade us from believing that Jess was the real culprit. She-"

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed in the room, "Try to use you head for once Sirius! What would they gain! They aren't who you're making them out to be! For Merlin's socks Sirius! They care about Harry and damn it, they care about us too. Didn't you ever figure out why Steph and Jess fought so much! Sirius this isn't you. You need to calm down. Think. Don't assume things"

Sirius looked at Remus, his eyes wide, his hand holding his cheek. Eventually he nodded, "Sorry Remus. It's just hard. Maybe we should go to Louise, keep her company. Make sure nothing happens while she's alone. We don't know what's going on after all"

Remus smiled softly at his oldest friend, he turned to leave the room and over his shoulder grinned, "You coming Paddy?"

* * *

20 minutes later the two men were walking down a vaguely familiar street, one wondering whether now was the time to ask for directions, and the other gazing at the surrounding area trying to find something to occupy the awful thoughts running through his head.

"Arg-"

They both spun around to see Louise been dragged down an alley by two cloaked figures, the bigger one had their hand over her mouth. They exchanged looks, pulled out their wands and slowly followed after the three.

* * *

"Well then Harry dearest, that's you done for the rest of the day. Maybe if you don't make too much noise today I'll fetch you some water"

The door slammed shut. The room falling into darkness once more, the small window to the left of Harry let in no light; there was no moon or stars showing tonight either meaning the room was the darkest it had been yet. Harry sniffled quietly, unable to move to wipe away the grime and blood on his face. The toilet to his right smelled and he was very reluctant to see what was there despite his throat's dryness even the Dursley's weren't that bad, they gave him enough food and water. He closed his eyes and went to lie down, he was tired, he wished he could go away far away, maybe go to where his mom and dad were, away from all the bad people. But he would miss them all, Remus, Sirius, Louise and Jessica. At those very thoughts he felt his head meet the floor and his eyes shot open. He couldn't do that earlier, he tired again but this time a different movement and once again to the young boy's joy the chains gave way. He bit his lip and carried on wiggling trying to loosen the chains grips further though every now and then he stopped checking. To make sure no one could hear what he was doing.

Eventually the chains began to slip of his wrists and his ankles, once they were loose enough he bit his lip and concentrating he slowly slid them from his joints and lay them gently on the floor. He stood up and looked around the room looking for a way to escape; slowly he walked up to the window and gazed outside breathing in the fresh air. He closed his eyes feeling peaceful; however that peace was quickly disturbed by the creaking of the door as it opened.

"Harry?" The figure slowly walked into the room, she walked up to the chains. "Damn it!" the feminine voice cursed as what Harry assumed to be her fist hit the wall. He hid further back into the wall; he didn't know what to do. He wanted to trust her, more then anything. But he was afraid what if everything she said was true and the women in the room with him didn't care. What if? He looked back up quickly at the figure watching her carefully; trying to decide what was the right thing to do.

The figure in the black cloak slowly sunk to the floor her knees drawn up to her chest and she wrapped her arms around them. "I'm so sorry Harry, so sorry I couldn't save you. I'm sorry I was too weak to help you sooner" her voice broke of as sobs began to wrack her figure. Harry slowly walked forward his mind made up, he understood. She was hurting; she just wanted to help him. She wasn't like... he shook his head and with a sharp nod to himself he left his corner and began to walk towards her.

"Jess?" he whispered, not wanting to go any closer just in case he was wrong, just in case she wasn't who she was, if it was a new trick. The figures head shot up, blue bloodshot eyes locking onto his green eyes, "Harry?" she whispered unbelieving of what her eyes were showing her. Harry wasn't to sure whether she was shocked at his appearance or at the fact that he was alive but what little relief he felt quickly vanished as her eyes narrowed into a glare.

He took a quick step backwards and her eyes softened. She slowly lifted of the floor and sat so she had her weight on her knees. Her posture and facial expression suddenly open. Harry looked nervously at her unsure of the sudden change in her behaviour, "Harry, I'm sorry. What they did to you is disgusting and I promise they will pay for it even if I have to return to make it so. I promise to you that I'm not mad at you Harry I could never be mad at you. I didn't mean to glare at you and I'm so sorry that I did but Harry I'm over the moon. I'm so proud of you, the fact that you got free of those chains. Harry I-"

Harry jumped at her. He didn't need to hear anymore, just the fact that she was here for him was enough. He smiled burying his head into the crook of the neck; at least she didn't betray him. At least he was safe for a little while. He sighed happily as her arm tightened around him pulling him closer to her warmth, the warmth he'd been missing for a long time.

* * *

Seth

Do not fear; we shall work something out. Though I do wish you would stop working for him. But I understand you reasons.

I have important news. We need to meet soon

Love you too

Rissa

* * *

"Oomph" She had been dragged through the alleyway and brought into an abandoned building where she had now just been pushed into the old and what seemed to be rotting arm chair.

"OW! For Christ's sake woman stop hitting me!" Sepheros moaned rubbing his arm with a pout emerging on his mouth, the women in question frowned and hit him again, "Woman? Woman! I do have a name if you'd be so kind to recall-"

She got interrupted however by Louise's laugh,

"Damn I missed you two. But you've got to listen to me it's about Jess-"

Another interruption occurred at this point however it wasn't laughter that was the criminal this time,

"_Stupefy_!"

Sepheros quickly dodged to the side pulling the other woman behind him, he raised his wand and quickly countered with another spell and soon 3 different voices were shouting each raising higher, Louise turned to the women who had been pushed aside her, "Life is never dull with your family", the women laughed joyfully "Well of course with us McKidden's what do you expect" her face quickly darkened, "If these are those who have taken my Jessica they will pay" The two women walked up closer to the duel which Sepheros was holding himself very well against the two attackers

"What have you done with her?" One of the attackers shouted at Sepheros both one of them seeing the two women, Louise gasped and her eyes widened as the voices suddenly registered in her mind.

"Remus! Sirius! Stop it. Please you don't understand!" She shouted at the two men, Remus turned around and saw her unarmed however raised his wand at her companion, "No!" Louise carried on, "Please just stop and listen Marissa and Sepheros are on our side, and they want to help save Jess and therefore Harry to"

Remus slowly lowered his wand, though behind him not following the events that had just occurred Sirius was still battling against Sepheros. Remus stepped closely, "Are you sure? They haven't cursed you at all?"

Louise shook her head, "No, but you have to stop Sirius. Please Remus. Sepheros _will _kill him."

He looked closely at her then nodded his face grim, "You'll have to explain it all though"

Louise nodded a small smile on her face, releasing the breath she was holding,

"_Rictusempra_!" Remus called out and much to Louise's amusement Sirius fell to the floor clutching his stomach from the laughter that was suddenly sprouting from his mouth. Sepheros gazed at his forehead crinkled with confusion; he then looked up at Remus and held out his wand. Louise stood in front of him. "Don't worry; they aren't the bad guys here. They can help us locate Jess and Harry" Sepheros gave a short nod and came behind her to stand next to Marissa.

"_Finite Incantatum_" Remus said as he went to help up his friend leaving Louise in between Jessica's parents and Harry's guardians. Both sets who was extremely protective of their own ward. Louise sighed and rubbed her head; it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Eagle Eye,

It is done. He knows that we are after the boy and he knows that his child is in danger. He will take care of the rest.

I shall meet you in the usual place, 2 hours past the owl flying by.

Yours sincerely

Midnight Scarf

* * *

She walked along the corridor a menacing smile spread out across her face. They were planning on saving the boy but they were going to be late, they wouldn't get to him in time. She'd make sure there was a few... obstacles in their way just to be on the safe side however, after all it couldn't do for her to get to cocky. Besides she wasn't doing anything too bad, after all they had more need for the boy then that lot did. With that boy they could help their lord. Just another day of research and it was done.

She entered the dark room and sighed her body relaxing. It was a pain; all that pretending however she couldn't deny the obvious benefits of his guardians. A sly smile crossed her bright red lips, oh yes, the very enjoyable benefits.

She closed her eyes feeling at peace. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

* * *

"Err don't suppose you know which way you were dragged down here" Jess said glancing at the young boy next to her. Harry looked up and bit his lip, "No. Sorry Jess"

Jessica sighed at knelt down to him, "Hey come on kid, lets not worry to much yeah. The others are bound to come for us. Besides it's not your fault you can't remember" she smiled at his then picked him up and placed him on her hip. "This way if we have to make a runner you'll have all the energy you can save up so you can escape okay" Harry nodded, he wrapped his small arms around her neck and rested his head in the crook of her shoulder.

Jessica bit her lip, she wanted to go back and show them what she thought of them, especially after they'd done what ever they'd done to Harry. She had no clue what they'd done really; all she knew was what she saw. She saw his wrists bruised and raw from the chains. She saw bruises along his arms and face. There was even blood.

She pulled the young boy closer to her; she finally understood what her father told her when she was younger, when he explained why he was so protective of them

"You're both innocent. You both are my children regardless of blood. If anyone hurt you they will pay. Maybe not straight away but they will. Eventually. They hurt you, then they hurt me as well"

Seeing Harry all bruised and bloody made her heart clench and she vowed that like her father she would exact her revenge. Maybe not today, or tomorrow. Maybe not this week or month. Possibly not even this year. But they will regret hurting Harry; that much she knew. She stopped, looking at the crossroad she was faced with, she tried to peer down the corridors trying to find something, anything that showed her the exit. Biting her lip once she gently moved her head in the three directions being careful not to jostle Harry to much,

"Eeny Meany Miney Mo  
Catch a Tiger by the Toe  
If It Squeals Let It Go  
Eeny Meany Miney Mo  
I Chose You"

And as her head ended in the direction of the left corridor she tightened her arms around him and slowly walked down, hoping that the rhyme would help her once more. However, she thought with a slight smile, Louise wouldn't be too impressed; just because it helped solve her dilemma's of what to put on her sandwich or what cereal to eat in the morning it didn't mean it would solve her problems in escaping from a bunch of lunatics who was worse then her own father.

* * *

"Right so the plan is to go in, find Harry, then find the two girls" Sirius said gazing at the hovel hidden within the surrounding hills.

Sepheros nodded, "The boy is priotriy. If we can't escape we fall down to plan B"

Remus looked up towards the man, "Plan B?"

Sepheros nodded his face grim, "You will take Louise, Harry and Rissa and escape. I will stay and ... persuade them to the uses of letting you all go. I shall then, once secure in my position, find this Stephanie person and release her then find my Jessica"

Sirius frowned "What about me?"

"You may leave with them if you so wish. However I doubt my old 'friends' will be so keen to welcome me back with open arms since I'll have aided in the escape of your boy, if you stay you shall remain hidden so once I have their attention you can find the girls and allow them to leave with you."

Marissa looked at her husband uncertainly, "But why? Why not us all storm in and take our Jessica first?"

"Because if we all storm in then every advantage we have will be taken away. Harry must come first as he is important in ways that none of you can even hope to understand. Also Jessica would never forgive us for not taking him sooner. Rissa he is nothing but a boy, he wouldn't he able to cope for to long. The other girl will be next because our Jessica is strong, stronger then we know. She always has been. Besides I'd rather not listen to her moaning about how we should have gotten the rest of them first."

Marissa nodded knowing the truth of his words, "Louise, I don't think you should come, after all you have no magic to aid you"

Louise snorted, "Magic? Who needs magic?" And with that she took out the knife and bat that was hidden away under her coat. Marissa, Remus and Sirius blinked at the weapons whilst Sepheros started laughing, "A bat?"

Louise just shrugged, a shy smile spreading across her face, "It worked for the nightmares"

* * *

_A/n: Hippie Jade has passed along. Yo! Enjoy! But since I've put it at the end I'll change it to a Hope you enjoyed it._

_Anyway let me know what you think I'm very proud of this, my personal fave is the Harry scene at the begining with Jess rescuing him. Can't believe you all thought she was the bad guy. SO whose the kidnapper now :D_

_Well that's it now, I probably wont type anything for a while since it's my birthday monday! Woooo Partay! :o) And then college starts up again. See you all soon though because it all kicks of in the next chapter :D_


	18. An Ending? Or A New Begining

_**Chapter 18**_

Jess came to a halt jolting Harry slightly, he raised his head wearily and asked in a hoarse voice " Why have we stopped?" Jess slowly put him down and ushered him behind her legs and kept her eyes locked upon the person walking towards them, "Whatever happens Harry, run. Do not let them get you, every flash of light dodge, keep moving never stop. Promise me Harry."

Harry, clutching on to the back of her legs, nodded whispering "I promise"

Jess nodded biting her lip, wishing that for this moment she had Louise with her. Not that she'd be much help but maybe she would have been able to do something, come up with a plan.

The hooded figure that had been walking down the hall way towards the pair stopped in front of her. Their eyes met, Jess took a deep breath and unleashed her secret weapon;

"RAWR!" (keep in mind this was said in the most camp way you can imagine)

A loud thump echoed shortly after and Jess opened one of her eyes. And then promptly shut it again, wondering if they had actually done something to her.

"Hi Lou!" came Harry's voice from behind her, she opened her eyes and she was once again met with the sight of Louise holding a bat, slung across her shoulder, which seemed oddly familiar.

"That so would have been a home run if we were in America"

Jess looked at her friend cautiously "Are you okay Lou? You don't look to good. Don't tell me you've had a break down." Louise nodded with a bright smile. "Bugger. You finally broke down and I wasn't the cause. I really must be losing my touch"

Louise laughed "Actually you were the cause, now lets go, I've left your mother and father with Sirius and Remus - when I look back at that decision it perhaps wasn't the best idea in the world" and she walked off.

Jessica stared at her oldest friend as she began to walk away her words not sinking in until "Wait - my father!" needless to say Jessica quickly hurried after her friend.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Where's that wretched girl gone now?" Marrisa hissed, giving the shadows a filthy look just in case they were listening, "Silly girl will end up dead. Shock! That's what it is - shock! Can take muggles the wrong way, can magic. Send them dizy in the head. We should ha-"

"Quiet woman! Cease your rambling!"

Marrisa glared at her husband but obediently shut up, Sephoros clutched his wand in a fist and signeled for the group to stop. He waited a few seconds before suddenly thrusting his fist into a nearby shadow, it quickly revealed a corpse that fell into the waiting arms of the man who's wand was stuck up to the handle in his eye. Sephoros pulled it out without hesitation and wiped it in his sleeve before continuing.

Remus and Sirius stared at the corpse for a moment longer, Marrisa patted them on the shoulder and whispered, with a touch of pride, "He's never cast any curse in his life.", she caught the look they gave her, "What? At least he isn't sadistic about it"

"What? Killing people?" She spared Sirius an affronted look,

"Put it this way; would you like to be in the kidnapper's place?" She jogged after her husband, Remus shrugged and followed her. After a seconds hesitation Sirius shook his head, stepped over the body and jogged after them.

The group wandered for a while, Sephros was in the lead but didn't seem to be paying any attention to which way he went, and Sirius wasn't about to question a man who seemed to switch his psychotic tendencies on and off at random. His ear's pricked as the sound of footsteps suddenly became apparent, the group stopped and Sirius stood on tip-toe to see over the heads of those in front.

It's Jess.

It was Jess.

Did that man really just stab his own daughter?

Where on earth did he get the sword from?

Sirius let out an odd spluttering noise as these thoughts passed through his mind and ransacked any part of it that might have made the situation make sense. Remus seemed to be going through the same thing and Marrisa was hyperventilating against a wall.

"Take my daughter's face off before I rip it off!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey diddle, diddle! The cat and the fiddle! The cow jumped over the moon!" Jess and Harry attempted to cower from Louise's over-cheerfulness while, at all times, following her as closely as possible. They resembled crabs with heat-stroke.

Louise's mind was burning with the speed the idea's inside were whizzing round ; everything made sense! Even Septhros; she understood his twisted mind and why it worked. She knew where the other's were, who had kidnapped Harry, she knew what was going to happen. She also knew that this epiphany was not going to last long and once it was over she would be plain Louise again, but now, in this moment, you could hear the capital 'L' and she was going to make sure it was earned.

Louise sped up.

Jess and Harry shared a worried look and followed.

'The devil makes work for idle hands', Remus thought, 'And I'd bet he bases it all on what Sephros does when he's calm' He risked another look at the imposer-Jess, it didn't look like Jess anymore. Raw mince meat came to mind briefly, before Sephros reversed whatever evil he had done and Jess was lying on the floor again in a heap.

"I will not reverse what I do next." Sephros said in a voice sane people would use to describe the weather, "You will die"

Imposter-Jess sat up and glared at him, "Fine" said a familiar voice, "I did my job, I only came to gloat. Have the brats. More useful alive at the moment anyway." She smirked at Sirius and apperated.

The group stood in silence not daring to look at each other.

"And when they were only half-way up, they were neither up nor down" As one the group looked left.

"Harry!" Sirius leapt forward and snatched him from Jess and proceeded to cuddle, kiss and fuss with no sign of stopping until he was snatched away for a quick hug from Remus before been claimed once again by his godfather.

Jess was receiving a similar reunion from her mother, Sephros gave her a small nod before turning to Louise who was sliding down a nearby wall and giggling.

"I think" he said in a voice so calm it should not have been heard in the racket being created around him, "We should leave".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I have the blood" Steph removed her hood and held up the vial for inspection,

"Do they suspect?" the hooded inspector asked, reaching out a thin hand to take the vial from her.

"No, they believe we wanted him dead"

"Good"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I can't understand why you would do this! It obviously wasn't me!" Jess shouted at Sirius who stood before her

"You're a liability," Sirius stated calmly, gazing at her with cool eyes

"And how the hell did you figure that one out?" Jess questioned with a slightly mad tone to her voice

"It's really very easy, ever since we met you, ever since you became involved in our lives things have gone from bad to worse, I -"

He was cut off by Jess laughing rather manically and for a brief moment he saw the resemblance between father and daughter.

"Didn't you think it could be a coincidence? Did you not think that maybe they thought it was time to make there move after waiting so long."

Sirius shook his head, "No, I've made up my mind. I don't want you coming anywhere near me, Remus, Harry again. I wont have them hurt just for you"

Jess closed her eyes, "Sirius, please… I -" she shook her head, "Is there no way, nothing I can do to change your mind" her eyes met his, she quickly blinked her eyes repeatedly trying to keep the tears at bay as he shook his head in response. She took a step backwards and nodded sharply in answer. Taking a deep breath she started to walk towards the front door, "Good luck then Sirius"

"JESS!" shouted Harry running out of the kitchen towards her, Jess quickly crouched down as the small body came hurtling towards her. She took hold of him and held him close as he trembled, "Don't go" he cried into her shoulder, however before she could respond Sirius was grasping Harry around the waist and pulling him away from Jess who blinked, straightened up and left without a further word.

"Sirius no! Put me down! Jess please, please Jess. I'm scared" Harry's voice slowly began to die down as he was carried away from her retreating form and into the kitchen, Sirius placed him on Remus' lap "Keep him here"

"Sirius, what's going on?" Remus stood up, Louise looked up from behind him nursing a mug in her hands.

Sirius just shook his head and looked pointedly at Louise; "Don't you even think of talking to me like that" she said in a cheerful, if slightly dazed, voice. Sirius opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Remus' warning look; "Go and calm down Sirius" Sirius clenched his jaw but left without another word.

"I'm gonna push off before Jess does something stupid" Louise said, giving Remus' shoulder a squeeze, "Let me know how your chat with Sirius goes, see you both soon" With a final smile she left, Harry turned to Remus with a thoughtful expression; "Nothing going to be the same is it?" Remus hugged him, "No, but don't dwell too much on the bad things Harry or you'll miss the good ones"

Harry smiled.

* * *

_A/n: Sorry! Thanks to all those that reviewed! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter of Little Harry Potter. I feel somewhat emotional... Whose up for a more planned and hopefully more frequently updated sequel?_


End file.
